nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Krit
__TOC__ Thanks Thanks for the welcome! Let me know if I can help with anything. I'm getting reasonably adept at wiki coding, and I have come to this site often in the past many months, so I thought it was time to go ahead and make an account. :) SteeleButterfly 16:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome and the fix. Still stumbling my way through. --DM Mask 20:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome tool Hi! I'm Danny, the staff member who's working on the welcome tool. I saw that you disabled the welcomes until it could be configured more precisely. We've released some new tweaks to the feature today, allowing some more customization. What were you hoping to be able to do? Maybe I can help you get it set up. -- Danny (talk) 01:54, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : Those tweaks look like what I was waiting for. (I would have spoken up if I wanted something other than what was reported as being worked on.) Might be a few hours or a few days until I get it configured here, though. --The Krit 02:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, cool! Let me know if you have trouble with anything. -- Danny (talk) 05:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I believe I've got it configured for a trial period. I think it will work out, but naturally I have to see it in action to know for sure. My totally devious scheme includes not posting a welcome message on your user talk page so that if you post again, I should see the results, right? ;) --The Krit 12:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks --Cervantes35 19:37, 2 June 2009 Thanks for the welcome Krit. Need anything? I'm glad you're still active here, Krit. Someone has to keep this place in line, because I sure haven't done anything for ages. I just wanted to double-check and see if there's any tools you could use or if you're missing permissions to do anything -- or if we want to add any new admins. Please just post on my talk page or email me if anything is being neglected. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 20:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : Things seem to be going OK right now. If a problem comes up, I'll be sure to make some noise. :) --The Krit 07:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :: Good to hear. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 13:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Created a category accidentally Krit I created a catergory for NWN Enhanced incorrectly would you please delete it or move to the appropriate area. NWN Ehanced is an override project similar to CEP, adding spells, classes creatures and much more to the NWN game. Thanks --Cervantes35 15:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) * Sure, I can take care of it. Actually, you could too — you would have just needed to edit category:custom content and remove the line "Category:NWN Enhanced". No big deal though. Have you figured out how to do what you want? (If not: create an article to go into the category, either end that article with "Category:NWN Enhanced" or add it to the category with the "Add Category" feature, then use the resulting "red category" link to create the category's page and similarly add the new category to "custom content". If that doesn't make sense, try it and see what happens. If it still doesn't make sense, feel free to ask questions.) :By the way, adding spells and classes sounds more like PRC than CEP. --The Krit 15:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Updated D20 Modern Information The D20 Modern Mod was way out of date and gave the impression the project had folded. I looked for information on the team for this site, but misinterpreted the way you were identified. I was surprised to find I was able to do so, but have altered the information on the page and updated the forum link to the current one. Only after did I manage to stumble on these pages. :) Apologies if I've overstepped the mark. ~ Vanya Mia * You shouldn't be surprised. The point of a wiki is to let everyone update information. In fact, the only other contributor to D20 Modern Mod was someone else who does not have an account here (or who didn't log in, which amounts to the same thing). Well, I guess I do have an edit on that page, but that was minor housekeeping, not really a contribution. In any event, what you did is not only appropriate, it's welcome. --The Krit 14:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Rah! Thanks for uh. Explaining most of this game. Or helping. I've got a question, something that doesn't seem to be in concern from anyone. Does two-weapon fighting affect parry? And if so, how? --Thiefy 15 August 2009 * I haven't checked parry while wielding two weapons, but my guess is that your ripostes would get the standard two-weapon penalties. If you have fewer than three main-hand attacks per round, you might get an extra parry opportunity for the off-hand weapon, but that really should be checked as at the moment I can't think of another game mechanic to base a guess on. --The Krit 02:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :* I was personally thinking that, since the first main-hand and off-hand attacks seem to be the first in the round, that the riposte would come in that order. If you had 50 AB and parried, the offhand would riposte at 50, and same for the 45 after it. Yah? --Thiefy 15 August 2009 ::* The first off-hand attack occurs after the last main-hand attack. So once you hit three main-hand attacks per round, all that dual-wielding would bring to parry is at best a -2 penalty to the riposte attacks. --The Krit 00:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::* Wow. That kind of sucks, actually. I would have thought the off-hand would parry the even attacks! Oh well. ;D Thanks. --Thiefy 10:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) New topic time! I wanted to know what was up with this. I made a Rakshasa build, 18 wisdom modifier with monk, and 11 dexterity modifier, right? +5 AC on all gear types. Now. What would happen is, if I went unarmed except for the +12 to dex/wis, and the +5 boots (with haste on them), and then changed, I would cap out at 70 AC. If I were to put on my deflection belt, armor robe, natural amulet.. no difference in AC. Still 70. Build is 68 AC without shifting, so I'm clearly not meeting the dodge cap. Is this a bug (running on my own comp) or is 70 AC the cap for Rakshasa? Oh boy. Same story for Epic Kobold Commando, except this one's cap seems to be 76. >.> It isn't even recognizing the dodge cap. Unlike the +20 AB bonus cap, which isn't there, I know this one is. And it simply is not recognizing it. Like, the kobold itself has 13 dodge.. no boots on (+5 AC/+4 haste) = 67 AC. Boots on = 76 AC. 13 + 9 /= 20. Was Shifter even finished? Lol.--Thiefy 20:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * See the notes for humanoid shape or the "Item merge" section of shifter. Only the highest AC bonus merges. --The Krit 20:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :* Maybe you weren't reading. ;o I could be naked, check the AC, drop polymorph, equip AC, polymorph, and 0 change. Let's say for instance: ::*0 Deflection AC = 76 AC ::*5 Deflection AC = 76 AC :*That's basically what's happening. --Thiefy 21:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC)